Beautiful Tragedy
by Jade of Purple
Summary: Short stories about Wilhelmina and Daniel…. None of them are connected. Danimina.
1. Forever

**Forever**

Summary: A few drabbles on what goes on between Wilhelmina and Daniel…. Danimina.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

She knows that nothing lasts forever. That as the sun rises and falls, life its self is constantly changing. That over time fashion, music, and beauty, alters, shifts and evolve. She knows that there's no point in dreaming of forever when tomorrow is never promised, and today is all she can be sure of. She knows that she shouldn't, but there are times when she wishes that forever was a possibility.

Like right now when he's looking at her and smiling like a fool blindly in love. And all of a sudden she feels like there are daffodils dancing in her stomach, like her skin is being kissed by clouds, and like her heart has grown wings. She can't help but smile back. This feeling she feels is strange to her, but she knows that if she could have one wish it would be to feel only this for the rest of her life. Even though she knows that what they have could never last, for a moment she pretends that she doesn't. For a moment she pretends that forever could be a possibility, even for them.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it :)**


	2. Imagine That

**Imagine That**

Setting: Takes place during season 3.

Note: The stories are not connected unless otherwise stated.

* * *

It was late at night and there was a sense of utter depression in the air. The rooms of MODE are empty except for one. Wilhelmina wasn't sure how she had ended up in this situation; sitting on the chaise in her office beside Daniel Meade, both of them with a half empty glass in their hands. The second bottle of wine lied on the floor beside the first, both completely empty. The sex issue, the issue that was supposed to be their saving grace, the issue that they were depending on, had boomed. All their hard work had been in vain.

The company was in trouble and they knew that it was just a matter of time before everything came crumbling down. Maybe that was the reason why when Daniel entered Wilhelmina's office at 8:30pm she had just stared at him and silently motioned towards her liquor cabinet. At first they had sat in silence as they both drowned glass after glass of the intoxicating liquid. Then gradually they began to converse. After an hour or so of trying to brainstorm what else could be done they had both stopped trying; and as the liquor began taking its effect they had both stopped caring.

"We're really fucked, aren't we?" Daniel sounded as if he were two sips away from beginning to slur his speech.

"In more ways then one," Wilhelmina chuckled at her own joke as she took another sip.

"We should declare tomorrow a holiday and tell everyone to stay home." His thoughts momentarily drifted to Molly, before he quickly pushed them aside. He didn't want to go to her and see the pity he knew would be there in her eyes, but he also didn't want to be alone. Maybe this was why he was still here in Wilhelmina's office. He knew that he would find no pity in her eyes, no words of false hope coming from her lips, just despair which matched his feelings perfectly. Her reply suddenly pulled him from his daze.

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

He turned to her and took a moment to recall his thoughts. "Think about it, we could go skydiving or something. Have you ever gone skydiving?" The alcohol appeared to cause Daniel's attention span to lessen with each passing minute.

"You're clearly drunk."

"Drunk? No. Tipsy? Yes." He paused for a moment. "What were we talking about again?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Daniel snorted, amused for no real reason at all. After a short silence he asked, "What are you thinking about?" More bored than curious.

Wilhelmina looked straight ahead, starring into nothingness. "Shoulda, coulda, wouldas." She replied in a tired voice.

"Bet you're wishing you had gone with him." His voice held a bit of bitterness that he could not mask. He didn't need to clarify who he meant by him.

She turned towards Daniel and waited a few seconds before answering as if she were contemplating the question. "No," she whispered.

"Why not?" He whispered back as if someone might over hear them.

"I just know that I would not have been happy." She shrugged and took another sip.

"MODE means that much to you." It was more of a statement than a question. When she didn't reply he continued. "Then what were you thinking about if that wasn't it?"

She sighed before answering. "Nothing…It doesn't matter, we can't change the past." When she saw him open his mouth to speak, she quickly tried to change the subject. "Bungee jumping," she suddenly said, "I've gone bungee jumping but I've never gone skydiving."

Daniel let out a small laugh. "I can't picture you bungee jumping at all."

"Well when I was little I was afraid of heights and so on my 21st birthday I decided to face my fears. Of course I was half drunk at the time." She couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Wilhelmina Slater bungee jumping. I just can't see it."

"Well then I suppose your imagination is lacking."

"Trust me it's not. I can imagine you doing a lot of things just not that."

"Is that so? And just what types of things have you imagined me doing?"

For some reason the way she said that question sent a sequence of inappropriate images running through his mind. He tried to shake them away but couldn't. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. "Ummm …" Was all he could say.

"Daniel, are you blushing?" She smirked.

"No!" He answered a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat and looked away from her. Images of what she looked like beneath her clothes refused to leave his mind.

There was a wicked sparkle in Wilhelmina's eyes as the alcohol flowing through her blood stream stirred her on. The thought of him squirming uncomfortably in his seat amused her beyond words. "So you never answered my question." Her voice brought his gaze back to her. "What have you imaged me doing?" She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. A sinful smile played on her lips.

"Just the usual … taking candy from babies, kicking puppies, and plotting to take over the world." His laugh sounded nervous. He was trying to evade the web he could clearly see forming before his eyes.

"Is that all?" she leaned closer to him, already sensing how uneasy he was.

He stared at her lips for a long moment before answering. "No." He decided to ignore the little voice inside his head that screamed for him to snap out of it.

"What else?"

He swallowed hard then opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He watched as Wilhelmina's smile widened before she broke out into laughter. "That was too easy," he heard her say. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened.

Wilhelmina calmed her laughter as she finished off her drink. _It was more fun than I thought it would be_, she thought to herself. She glanced at Daniel before moving to stand up. Suddenly she felt him grab her arm and pull her back down. In less than a second he had her pinned against her chaise. Both their glasses tumbled to the ground. She could see in his eyes that something inside him had snapped.

They were both breathing heavily; his face barely an inch from hers. Daniel had her arms pinned on either side of her. Later he would blame his actions on the alcohol while knowing that it was only half true. "I really want to rip that damn smirk off your face." His voice was low.

This was not what she had planned and she knew that she should stop this before it went too far, but she refused to be the first one to back down. "And how exactly were you planning on doing that?" She raised a brow at him, practically challenging him to do something. She could feel him against her thigh and moved her leg deliberating causing him to softly groan. She wickedly smiled. "Feeling difficult?"

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to gather what little self control he had left. He might have succeeded if she had not shifted her leg again. He opened his eyes and found that smirk still on her face. Then without even a hint of hesitation he crushed his lips onto hers.

Wilhelmina was completely still at first, the alcohol causing her reaction to be delayed. She then tried to push him away, but even that lasted only a few seconds before she felt herself kissing him back. She nearly welcomed the feeling of lust that had taken the place of the despair she felt before. This was wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Their tongues battled for control as he released her arms allowing both of them to roam each others bodies. The need for air caused them to slightly pull away. They stared at one another as if waiting for the other to push away and end this insanity. When neither made any move to leave Wilhelmina grabbed Daniel by the back of his head and pulled him back down to her lips. They began pulling at each others clothing, barely bothering with buttons and zippers.

Suddenly the ringing of a phone filled their ears and forced them apart. It was Daniel's. He hesitantly reached for it; both of them knew who it would be. He didn't look at the screen instead he kept his eyes on hers.

She could see the guilt that had begun to appear on his face. Had she been a better woman, she would have pushed him away, would have stopped them both from making this mistake, but that just wasn't her. She grabbed the phone from his hand, pressed ignore and tossed it onto the floor. She watched as uncertainty crept into his eyes. She didn't give him a moment to gather his thoughts before she crushed her lips against his. She deepened the kiss as her hand slipped between them and touched him through the fabric of his pants. When he groaned into her lips and returned the kiss with the same intensity as before, she knew she had won.

Tomorrow they would blame it all on the alcohol. Tomorrow he would try to stop the guilt from eating through him, try to get the image of Wilhelmina beneath him out of his mind. Tomorrow she would try to pretend like nothing happened and act as if her heart beat didn't quicken every time he was close. They'd try but fail. Then the next day they'd realize that this moment of weakness had sparked something they could not imagine away.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this one. If you did, leave a review :)**


	3. First Time

_Note: The stories are not connected unless otherwise stated._

**First Time**

The first time Daniel said he loved her was when he thought she was asleep. She had been lying beside him with her back turned to him. Her breathing had long since calmed down. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and had slowly pulled her closer against him. He whispered her name and waited a moment to see if she would reply. Then he said it, three little words that described what he'd felt for awhile now, but had been too afraid to voice it. He then lightly kissed her shoulder and began to drift off to sleep. Wilhelmina's eyes popped open the moment she heard his whisper. She tried to control her breathing and push away the sudden dread she felt, but could not. After a few minutes she began to move away from him but his grip around her waist only tightened.

It was then that Daniel knew she had heard him. At that moment all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart. "Don't," he suddenly whispered, "don't pull away." Silence surrounded them as they both held their breath waiting for what would happen next.

She could hear the desperation in his voice and knew that he was waiting, waiting to see if she would either pull away and reject him, or stay and accept his confession. This was not how things were supposed to happen; they were never supposed to end up here, but somehow they had. She knew that if she walked away now that she would lose him and be free, free but alone. Suddenly a different kind of fear began to consume her thoughts.

Slowly she began to relax in his arms as she forced aside the feeling of panic that had sprung up inside her. She turned to face him. Even in the darkness of the room she could still see the fear in his eyes; the same fear that had moments ago seized control of her body. She had come to a decision. Suddenly she closed her eyes and softly kissed his lips and hoped her kiss would say what she could not; because as much as she feared letting him in, she feared losing him even more.

**THE END**

**Liked this one? Then leave a review :)**


	4. What She Sees

**- What She Sees -**

They think she doesn't notice. They think she's oblivious like everyone else, and that she doesn't realize that something has changed between them. Little do they know that she sees the 'accidentally' touches, hears the soft whispers that pass between them, and feels the intensity of their gaze as they steal glances of the other.

She's spent the last 3 years of her life watching Daniel's every move, helping him when his burdens became too heavy to carry alone, guiding him towards the right path, and cleaning up the messes he unknowingly left behind. She knows the difference between the man whore Daniel and the relationship Daniel. She can see it in his eyes, in his walk, and in the way he speaks to those around him. She knew something had changed in his life weeks ago; knew that he had found something he'd been missing.

It wasn't until recently that she realized what it was. And even as all the pieces fell together she still found herself disbelieving it. For several days she was able to convince herself that she was wrong, that there was no way that he would be seeing _her_; that it was all in her head. But three days ago when Daniel walked into the office, he had a look of quiet rage in his eyes, just simmering at the top ready to spill over at any moment. She knew something wasn't right. She had not seen him this unreceptive since Molly's passing. She tried to speak to him but only ended up darkening his mood. Then afterwards when she discovered Wilhelmina had a late meeting scheduled for that day she thought nothing of it. Later on as she was heading home she heard the elevator doors ring and watched as a familiar charming Texan appeared and headed towards Wilhelmina's office. She continued to watch him from a distance. She could see the apprehensive but genuine smile that appeared on Wilhelmina's face when she saw him. She watched the scene before her for a moment longer before she sensed another presence in the hallway. It was Daniel. He stood there as she did, watching quietly. He said nothing and she wondered whether he even realized she was there. She momentarily considered calling out his name but didn't. Instead she turned and walked away leaving him standing alone in the empty hallway. After that there was no denying it. For days she contemplated whether or not she should say something, but she could not bring herself to breach the subject with Daniel. And so she did the only thing she could do, she continued to watch the silent couple.

She watches as they discuss the ad layout in the glass walled meeting room. Wilhelmina points at something on the table. Daniel moves to get a better look at it and seemingly unconsciously touches the middle of her back. He whispers something that makes her smile for a brief second. His hand leaves her back but their proximity to each other doesn't change as they continue discussing the papers in front of them.

She watches them for a moment longer then looks away and sees Marc standing a few feet away from her, studying the pair just as she was. Her eyes meet his and she instantly knows. He sees it too. His eyes return back to the pair for a second before he turns and walks away. She knows that he won't say anything; knows that he'll stay quiet like she has, because they can both tell just by looking that this thing which almost certainly started with lust has already evolved passed simple physical need. Whether it is love she does not know; but she does know that time is running out for them; knows that both of them carry a well hidden fear beneath their disguises.

She knows this because sometimes the 'accidental' touches seem more filled with desperation than desire, sometimes the soft whispers are of words of reassurance, and sometimes she can feel the underlining anxiety in the intensity of their gazes.

They think she doesn't notice, but she does.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this one. If you did, leave a review :)**


	5. Till It Happens Pt1

~: I was listening to the song "Till It Happens to You" by Corinne Bailey Rae and this just popped into my head. Hope you like it.

**Till it happens **

**Monday**

He knows that this is a mistake but he just can't bring himself to care. He kisses her like his life depends on it, kisses her until he feelings like he's suffocating from lack of air. He knows what's about to happen, knows that they're about to cross a line that neither ever thought they would. He can sense her apprehension as he feels her pull away giving them much needed air, giving them a chance to stop this. He can see the doubt and uncertainty in her eyes, as well as the lust and want. He watches her mouth open and knows what she's about to say but doesn't let her. He needs this; needs to forget who is his is, needs to truly lose himself , needs something more than a nameless one night stand, needs to feel anything but the numbness that has been eating through his body. He needs her, needs this moment. He pulls her back to him, brings his lips to hers and seals their fate.

**Tuesday**

She lays awake in bed, her brain refusing to let her sleep. Thoughts of him fill her mind as the ache within her body becomes more difficult to ignore. She wants to call him, wants to have him here beside her but she can't. Can't let this become more than it should. She shakes her head in vain, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. For the seventh time that night she tries to convince herself that she doesn't _need_ the warmth of his skin against hers to be lulled asleep, but the 5 sleepless nights she's had this week prove otherwise. She reaches for the phone; her fingers linger over the buttons wanting but unwilling to dial his number. Time feels as if it is slowly crawling pass, mocking her by forcing seconds to feel like hours. She yells in frustration as she throws a pillow off the bed; she imagines it making a loud crashing sound when it hits the floor instead of a dull thud.

She turns to reach for the phone again but stops the instant she hears her doorbell. Immediately she hopes, no, she knows that it's him. She hastily flings the covers off her as she rushes out of the room, not bothering with slippers or a robe. There's a second knock before she's able to reach the entry way. She pauses for a moment and asks herself whether she should answer. But before her conscious mind could settle on a decision she finds her hand already opening the door. He's standing there in a long coat and sleeping pants. She moves to let him in. Neither says a word as they head to her bedroom. He removes his coat to reveal his t shirt then drops it somewhere along the way. She climbs onto the bed with him closely behind her. As his arms surround her she suddenly finds herself unable to keep her eyes from closing. And as sleep quickly takes hold of them, they find themselves both still refusing to dwell on the meaning behind their sleepless nights apart.

**Wednesday**

The moment he enters the apartment he immediately knows that it is going to be one of those days. It doesn't take long for an argument to commence. Seconds later the yelling starts, just like it always does, and soon afterwards objects begin soaring through the room. As a vase collides into the wall behind him he wonders for the hundredth time why he doesn't simply walkout. What is it that won't allow him to leave her like this, lost in her own rage? He finds himself unwilling to answer his own questions, unwilling to delve into the truth that he has been running from for weeks now.

He ignores his nagging thoughts as he ducks seconds before a candle stick comes hurtling pass him. His mind returns to the woman in front of him as he tries to reach her, tries to figure out what is wrong. He watches as she moves through the apartment like a tornado picking up and destroying anything within her path. She turns for a moment and he seizes the opportunity to lunge towards her. He knocks the small statue from her hand and finally grabs hold of her arms. He tightens his hold as she struggles to break free. He pleads for an explanation, a reason, anything, but instead of giving him an answer she pulls one of her arms free and punches him squarely in the face. His nose hurts like hell but still he refuses to let go of her. She twists and turns but he only uses their shift in position to grab her from behind. His arms wrap around her waist pulling her against him as he holds her arms down. She continues to struggle, trying but unable to breakaway from him. She yells and curses but he simply whispers softly to her. She struggles harder trying to hold on to her fury but within minutes he feels her begin to calm down. She's suddenly quiet leaving only his whispers to fill the room. He can't see her face but knows that right now her eyes are closed as she gradually begins to accept his embrace. He soon feels her hands touch his arms, holding onto him as tightly as he is holding onto her. He can feel as she takes a deep breath and knows that she's trying to compose herself, trying to quiet the emotions raging inside her. It sometimes frightens him how well he's come to know and understand her.

He kisses the side of her head and stands there just holding her for a moment longer. He feels her shifting in his arms and loosens his grip to allow her to face him. Her hands come to rest against his chest and what he discovers in her eyes surprises him. Hovering clear within swirls of grey, blue, and green is remorse. He bits back his smile knowing she probably doesn't want to hear how endearing she looks right now. He kisses her lips and feels her hands travel up his chest and around his neck. He pulls away from her and stares into her eyes once more.

A buried thought, without permission, suddenly becomes a low whisper. They both stand frozen as the words circle around them slowly closing in. The letters caress their skins with both sharp and soothing edges, threatening harm but offering hope. A second passes then another as the ticking of the clock becomes the only sound around them. She is the first to move, the first to pull away. He doesn't stop her, doesn't try to explain or recant his confession. He already knows what thoughts are running through her mind; already knows that the fear he can easily see in her eyes is mirrored in his own. He knows that they can't go on pretending to be oblivious anymore. Now all that is left to decide is whether to stay or run. Without even speaking he knows what'll happen.

Knows that they'll both choose to run.

**TBC**

**I'm still working on the other days, but I should be done by next week.**

**Review and let me know what you think of it so far. :)**


	6. Till It Happens Pt2

**Till It Happens Pt 2**

**Thursday**

He feels annoyed and angry; and is surprised by the bitter jealousy that erupts from within him at the sight of her in the arms of another man. He watches the couple from his spot and tries to pull his eyes away but can't. He wants nothing more than to walk out of this place. No, that's a lie. He wants nothing more than to grab her by the waist, kiss her lips, and claim her in front of all those around them. The urge to go to her is so strong that he finds himself cursing his decision to run; cursing his decision to let her run. The beautiful model on his arm notices that his attention is else where. She calls out his name and lightly shakes his arm to make him turn to her. He offers her a weak smile and a silent apology. As they make their way through the crowd he can't stop his eyes from searching for her.

She feels him watching her; feels his eyes following her among the crowd. She's tempted at first to look back at him but she resists. She instead plays it coy, and pretends not to even notice his presence. She bits the inside of her cheek to quiet the sudden craving she has to be beside him. She should have known this wasn't going to work. Should have known they were already far too deep to simply walk away. As the event drags on she can no longer resist the urge to search for him. She catches his eyes within moments and smirks before turning away. Her attention momentarily returns to the man whose arm she is holding. He's still watching her and she relishes every second of it.

He sees her smile and knows that her thoughts are filled with him just as his are filled with her. He mumbles something to the woman on his arm before moving away from her. His target within his sight; He lets no one deter him from his destination.

She feels someone behind her and knows it's him without needing to turn around. She can feel his breath against her ear as he whispers to her. She bits back her smile as she turns and finds him already gone. She makes her way towards the door, and doesn't bother to inform her date of her departure. She finds him alone in the hallway. She expects him to wait for her to step into a car before jumping into another one and following hers; but he surprises her when he grabs her by the waist and pulls her against him as his tastes her lips. Suddenly she doesn't care who sees them, doesn't care who finds out. He pulls away and leads her to a car ending their futile 3 day long separation.

**Friday**

She can sense the fear and worry that has quickly began to consume him. She turns towards him and grabs hold of his hand as the elevator reaches their floor. While she understands his feelings of anxiety, she can't help but wonder if a hint of regret lies within him. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, he turns and smiles at her. She squeezes his hand for a moment before attempting to let it go as the doors open, but he holds on to her. She looks forward and takes a deep breath standing there for a few seconds longer before they both step through the doors. Instantly they can feel dozens of eyes on them as they make their way through the hallways. No one speaks a word to them, but soft whispers seem to echo with their foot steps.

He feels her hand twitch in his as her grip tightens. He can almost hear his heart racing in his chest as they pass by a wide eyed Amanda, who at the moment was failing in her attempt to control the level of her voice. For the first time that day a chuckle escapes from his lips, slightly lightening his mood but only temporarily. They walk pass a smirking Marc, whose eyes tell them that he had already suspected this long ago. Wilhelmina ignores him, even as the other man follows them into her office. Daniel whispers a few quiet words to her before softly kissing her lips, causing the whispers to become almost deafening. He can tell she's surprised by the kiss and only winks in response to the question in her eyes. He turns and leaves, his posture quickly changes as he contemplates what is about to happen.

When he enters his office he is not surprised to find his mother waiting. She looks at him with questioning eyes. He looks away unable to hold her gaze. In that moment she knows that it's all true. He looks back at her and opens his mouth to give her some sort of explanation, but the feel of her hand colliding into his face stops him from doing so. There are tears in her eyes as she shakes her head in disbelief. He tries to reach for her but she quickly moves away from him as if his touch could somehow harm her. He watches as she turns and leaves. He looks through the glass and sees Betty's face. There's no anger in her eyes just confusion and disbelief. He stands there expecting her to enter the room, expecting her to question his sanity, but she doesn't. Instead she just sits there staring at his defeated form. Daniel moves to sit behind his desk. He falls onto his chair ungracefully as he stares blankly at an imaginary object in front of him. His eyes begin to water as pain, sadness, and shame creep into his heart. It hurts more than he had expected, but just as much as it should have.

**Saturday**

He's yelling again but she's not in the mood for another one of their fights. She's not in the mood for a shouting match, or a whose screwing up the relationship more contest. She just wants to go to bed and put this whole day behind her; but clearly he has other plans. He follows her into what has become their bedroom. He's demanding she listen to him, demanding she explain herself, but she simply ignores him. She begins to slowly remove her jewelry, her body moving as if she were in water. She feels like they have done this a thousand times before; heated arguments that always end up causing more harm than good.

It takes her a moment to realize that he has stopped yelling, stopped talking in general. She turns to him and finds him just staring at her. His jaw is clenched; body tense, eyes filled with barely controlled anger. She just watches him and waits. He's angrier than she's ever seen him before, and she knows that she should try to calm things down before either of them say or do something that would destroy what they've worked so hard to preserve; but she chooses not to. She lets him go on believing what the tabloids claim; lets him think that she's been with other men; lets him draw his own conclusion as to who and when.

She easily reads the threat in his eyes and silently tells him to go on and find solace the arms of another. She turns back around and does not try to stop him when she hears the door open. The silence is almost suffocating as she waits. If he leaves, she decides, it will mean that he never truly trusted her, never truly understood how deeply she felt for him. If he leaves, she decides, she will not cry, will not hurt, will not care. She can feel his hesitation as he stands in the doorway and closes her eyes a moment before she hears the door slam shut.

A sharp sting races through her as she wills her tears not to fall. Panic abruptly seizes hold of her as unwanted images emerge from her fears. She watches as his eyes travel, hands touch, lips kiss: the body of another. The pain is so intense that for a moment she forgets that it's not real, forgets that the pain truly lies within her mind, and not her body. Her thoughts and worries become overpowering as she struggles to take a calming breath. She curses herself for feeling this way; curses him for making her care this much. The pain only intensifies as she quickly becomes desperate in her desire to make it stop.

His name suddenly leaps from her lips as she hastily turns around races out of their bedroom. She finds him seconds later standing in front of the door with his hand on the knob as if frozen in stone. He turns to her when he hears her whisper his name. The unshed tears in her eyes threaten to fall as she stares at the pained expression on his face. She moves towards him with hurried steps. He simply stands there and watches her as if unsure what to do. When she reaches him she raises her left hand to lightly touch his face, his eyes briefly close of their own accord as he focuses solely on her caress. She kisses his lips and wills her touch to erase the sorrow from his eyes. He is pulled from his motionless state when he sees a tear roll down her cheek. He automatically reaches for her and tightly wraps his arms around her waist as the words that should have been said earlier flow from both their lips healing the damage their prides had caused, and mending both new and old wounds.

**Sunday**

She watches him as he stands in the kitchen trying to make her breakfast. He's making a mess and she is positive that he doesn't know what he's doing, but she lets him try. Lets him pretend that they're just another couple staying in on a lazy Sunday morning; lets herself pretend that things are as they should be, that this is who they are. He looks up at her and smiles. There's flour on his shirt, pieces of half cooked eggs on the counter, and pancake batter splattered on the floor, but she can't stop herself from smiling back. There's something endearing about his clearly misguided attempt to make her breakfast. For once she doesn't bother to push aside the feeling of contentment that rises inside of her as she makes her way closer to him.

He holds up a plate to her. She raises a questioning brow at it before shaking her head. Though it was thoughtful she still doesn't quite trust his cooking skills. He looks at her with a puppy dog face and she finds herself chuckling. He smiles again knowing he has her. She stares down at the plate, momentarily eyes the partially cooked pancakes then the overcooked eggs and settles on the lesser of the two evils. She grabs a piece of egg, and pops it into her mouth. It's slightly crunchy and so over salted that she has to stop herself from immediately spitting it back out. She forces a half smile on her face as she reluctantly swallows it. A beyond goofy grin covers his face as she tells him she likes it. Mentally a part of her is kicking herself and demanding to know why she's lying for his sake. She ignores the small voice that embodies a piece of her former self and instead focuses on the man in front of her.

He shrugs then grabs a piece of egg with the fork and bites it. Within seconds his face contorts before he quickly grabs a napkin and spits the offending egg out. She tries to stop herself from laughing but can't stop the chuckles from escaping from her lips.

He drops the plate into the sink as if it has committed some heinous crime, then turns to grab a bowl and a mug. He pours a generous amount of coffee into the mug and then fills the bowl with milk and cereal. He hands her the cup of the rich liquid she has become addicted to, before grabbing his bowl. A spoon piled high with the sugary substance is hastily shoved into his mouth as he tries to erase the memory of the eggs from his taste buds.

She lets out another chuckle as she walks away, heading towards the living room. She has never been one to spend a Sunday morning sitting in front of the television, especially when she could be spending that time working on MODE. However for the last couple of months or so she has been finding herself in this exact position; sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands, vaguely watching the images on the screen, with Daniel's arm wrapped around her keeping her close. She glances at him and watches as he expertly balances the bowl on his lap while he stares at the screen and continually spoons cereal into his mouth without needing to look down. He turns and catches her looking at him. As he opens his mouth she knows that he's about to make a conceited comment and quickly silences him with a kiss. She pulls away and whispers for him not to ruin the moment and settles back against him. She doesn't see the smile on his lips but knows it's there. As the minutes tick by she is hit with a sudden realization. This is no doubt a far cry from who they once were but this moment in time depicts exactly who they have become; just another couple staying in on a lazy Sunday morning.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. It's kind of something different that's been on my mind for a little while now.**


End file.
